


More Than You Will Ever Know

by beargirl1393



Series: Heartache and Love [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation between Thorin and Bilbo, after Bilbo finds out that Thorin hasn't been faithful</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Will Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Hobbit fic before, although I've read the book and watched the movie, as well as reading other fanfics about both. Tell me what you think please :)

“I know I am just a simple Hobbit,” Bilbo said, hands on his hips as he glared at Thorin, “And I know that you did not think I was worth the trouble when we first set out on our quest, but I thought the many times I saved your life and nearly lost mine would have proven my worth. It appears I was wrong, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin winced. Bilbo only used his full name when he was angry, and he knew that the Hobbit was furious now.

“Bilbo,” he said, holding up his hands defensively, “I can explain.”

“Explain?” Bilbo asked, hurt taking over anger as the primary expression on his face. “Explain how after everything we have been through, after I finally told you how I felt, how I left the Shire once again only because you asked me to, you cheated on me.”

“Bilbo…”

“No Thorin, no,” Bilbo said, shaking his head and blinking back tears. “I’m just a Hobbit, and you are the King of the Dwarves. I understand completely, my king. I was a fool to believe I was anything more than your Burglar.”

“Bilbo, you are…” Thorin began, but Bilbo just shook his head once more, bowed to the king, and walked out his chambers. He would go to his own rooms and pack, then he would return to his hobbit hole. He’d spent too much time away from it.

Back in his royal chambers, Thorin Oakenshield stared at the closed door despondently. “Bilbo, you are so much more to me than you would ever know.”


End file.
